


A New Light

by Bonster



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-01
Updated: 2009-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin casts a revealing spell on himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Light

Merlin sees the words _True Love Spell (effective 73% of the time)_ in his Magic Book That Must At All Times Be (Mostly) Hidden. He thinks no more about it. Spells to unite true loves across all time and country were for _girls_.

Two weeks later he thinks that Arthur's been unfairly perceptive about his being a girl, because he's cast the spell. On himself.

It's a trial run, he insists to himself. He's going to help people be a little happier, eventually, and he should practice and make sure he knows how it feels when it works right and how it feels when it... doesn't.

When he opens his eyes (which, when did he close them?), the world is all shades of gray: dark shades here in the shadows, lighter shades for people's skin and the sky and the sunlit castle walls.

He's made himself color-blind.

He ticks this attempt off in the _doesn't_ category.

###

As he's going about Arthur's many chores, he thinks he sees a spot of color over at the field where the knights are training. Shrugging it off as wishful thinking, he moves on.

He's drawing a bath for Arthur later, and Arthur comes in, sweaty and huffy and complaining--loudly--about some page or another, and Merlin turns to him, ready to smile and nod absently, maybe throw in a "Certainly, Sire" if need be, when he sees...

_Arthur's in color._

Merlin stares. He's staring and he can't stop. He's having trouble thinking.

Arthur is golden skin and lush depths of color, and his clothes are the most vibrant they've ever been. He's near radiant.

He's also snapping his fingers in front of Merlin's face, asking, "Hello? Hello? Merlin? Has the little tiny part of your brain that works finally stopped?"

Merlin shakes his head slowly, blinks, takes a breath. "No, Sire."

Arthur gives him a doubtful look. "Are you sure? Your eyes are much more vacant than normal."

Arthur's in color, _fantastic_ color. Merlin reaches out and touches the sleeve of Arthur's coat.

Arthur doesn't stiffen, doesn't pull away. He stands there and lets Merlin run his thin fingers down his arm. Then he chuckles. "Right. You're dismissed for the day. And whatever it is you've taken, don't share it with the other servants; there's a feast tonight. Which, though you may be incapable of attending me properly, you're still required to go."

"Okay." Merlin leaves.

When he gets back to his room, he pulls out the Book, finds the page with the spell. He reads the words 'only seeing one's love in a true light' (which he had thought just meant they would have a glow or a haze for a few seconds if found). He is sure he's seeing Arthur in some sort of light, but is it a true one?

He's looking to find a reversal or a cure or a 'you've definitely done it wrong when...', and then he sees, in very tiny lettering along the innermost margin: _If love is found, only by a kiss shall all restore._

He knows he's done the spell right; he feels it just like he's always felt it when he's cast one right. And that means...

He's going to have to _kiss_ Arthur.

###

During the feast, Merlin is berated by Gwen for saying Lady Danforth's gown was wonderfully matched (apparently there was bright green, dark red, and light blue involved, which Merlin had only seen as gray). Gaius keeps looking at him from across the room with an unwavering eyebrow and a furrowed brow, instinctively knowing that Merlin's made a mess of his magic again. And Arthur...

Arthur keeps _smiling_ at him.

Not in a mischievous or cheeky way, but in a _fond_ way. Merlin cannot help but bring his eyes back to Arthur all evening; every time he does so, Arthur's eyes meet his own. The colors that were once ordinary now so much a balm to his eyes, Merlin _smiles back_.

After the feast, he's turning down Arthur's bed, when Arthur walks up behind him, takes hold of his arm and tugs lightly. Merlin turns toward Arthur and Arthur's fond smile and Arthur's brilliant colors and leans in.

They kiss.


End file.
